It's Burlesque
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: An elski version of burlesque
1. Chapter 1

My little sister Anna who worked at the shop with me stared in horror.

"Elsa! You're gonna get in trouble!" She squeaked

"Don't worry about me. I'm only getting what he owes me..." I said quietly

"Oh..." She says. "Is it the best thing to do? Wouldn't it cause more trouble." She grabs my arm.

"Anna. I'm fine." I smile at her.

I looked around nervously

"Okay. I gotta go... Before he catches me."

"But why do you wanna go all the way to California?"

"Because small town life bums me out." I said sarcastically .

"Oh?" Anna gasps. "You hate this place?"

"No.." I continue walking.

"I just wanna do something bigger...

Something better...

Than I'm doing now..."

"What's better than what we do now?" Anna asks me confused.

I continue walking.

"I don't know but I just want to do better, Anna." I shout.

I wanna be in show business.

"I want to be a star. I want to be famous. Rich. Known. Staying here isn't going to get me anywhere." I turn around and see Anna pouting.

"I'll visit I promise..." I said waiting at a bus stop.

"Okay." She looked down tearful.

And that's how my life began... It started very sad but in the end I worked out to be alright.

And my adventures began. My coach lead to LA. I was super excited to get there. It sounds so awesome.

"Hollywood here I come..." I smile happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was having no luck finding a job whatsoever.

Nobody was holding auditions at the moment, and she still needed money to pay the rent of her crappy apartment.

Until that fateful day she walked into the burlesque club...

At first she had no idea what a burlesque club was, she assumed by the girls dancing onstage in only their underwear that it was a strip club, but then she was startled out of her train of thought by a tall bulkyman with blonde hair tapping

on her shoulder, in the booth he sat in was a tiny reindeer beanie baby.

She giggled in her surprise.

"Oh! Hello!" Elsa said shyly.

"Hey! It's twenty bucks for admission." The man said with a smile, Elsa liked him, he was a lot like hersister, energetic and fun-loving. I should introduce him to Anna someday, Elsa thought.

"Oh! Right!" Elsa said, pulling out a twenty,"So is this like a stripclub or something?" The man gasped,

"I should wash your mouth out with soap! The only pole here is Natasha, and she is a bartender!"

"Okay okay! Sorry!" Elsa laughed, as she approached the bar.

A young man with shoulder length black hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes was tending the bar. He wore a green sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans, and a ton of eyeliner.

This guy is definitely gay, Elsa thought.

"Sooo...who do you have to flirt with to get a spot up there?" Elsa asked the guy, pointing to the stage, the man laughed,

"Talk to Emma, she's your man. Flirtaway..."

Elsa giggled, she liked his sense of humor.

"Oh! And tell her I sent you." He said with a wink.

"okay... Uhhm... I didn't get your name..."

The man laughed, and took her hand in his, shaking it,

"Loki Laufreyson."

"Elsa Arendelle." Elsa said politely.

"Okay Elsa... Maybe I'll see you around!"

"Maybe..." Elsa teased.

* * *

"Are you Emma?" Elsa asked the lady staring in the mirror doing her makeup.

"And you're in my mirror because...?" Emma said, and Elsa stepped back a few feet.

"I heard you were in charge of this club, and I was wondering if I could audition to be in the show?" Elsa looked back at Elsa, looked her up and down, and said, ""leave me your name and number and I'll call you when we have auditions." Emma

said, then turned and continued doing her makeup.

Elsa sighed. She really needed a job, so she figured she'd take another job here and work her way up. So when she got to the main room she started picking up trays. When she brought them to the young man from earlier, he stared at her in shock.

/"What are you doing?" He said, confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing Laufreyson? Picking apples? I need money so I'm willing to take any job I can get right now!" Elsa said sarcastically and Loki laughed.

"You know Emma is going to flip when she sees this right?" He said, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Honestly I really don't give a flying shit at this moment, if I do a bad job you can kick me out okay? You don't even have to pay me."

"All right! All right!" Loki laughed, and Elsa went off to gather more trays,

* * *

Emma was pissed when she and her best friend Jefferson walked out to the main room and saw Elsa picking up trays.

"What's she still doing here?" Said Emma to Loki.

"She needed a job so she... Is our new waitress." Loki said with a smirk

"And just when did I make you head of personnel?" Emma said irritably. Loki just shrugged. Emma then motioned for Elsa to come over.

"Look honey... You got a nice body, work it, you can do better than that, chest out, chin up."

"Wait... You're not gonna kick me out?" Elsa said in astonishment.

"I seriously contemplated it, but since you need a job that badly, I guess I can't. Just don't ever go behind my back again."

"Yes ma'am." Said Elsa, and Emma face palmed.

"And don't ever call me ma'am again."

"Yes ma'am- I mean sir! I mean Emma!" Elsa stammered then she face palmed. She shook her head and walked off.

"'Ma'am?' What do I look like, my mother?" Emma grumbled, and Jefferson laughed.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh up yours!" Emma laughed.

* * *

"Excuse me miss!" Said a young man with flaming red hair, and Elsa walked up to him.

"Yes?" She said politely.

"I'd like a scotch on the rocks, and a bottle of Dom, keep it coming. And can you tell ReginaI am here?"

"Who are you?" Elsa asked,

"Hans Westergard, a member since '91. Regina's boyfriend, and what's your name gorgeous?"

Elsa blushed.

"Elsa."

As Elsatrodded up the stairs to give them refreshments, She Sawthe prettiest young woman She Hadever seen.

She was doing her makeup in a vanity mirror, and Elsacouldn't help but stare at her,

"Didn't your momma tell you it was rude to stare?" She said flatly. Elsa blushed immediately.

"I'm sorry! It's just you're so beautiful And-"

"Oh! Well then screw your momma and stare away." She said with a smirk, Elsa Glaredat her, Elsa Hatedpeople like her, who think they are god's gift to mankind, and that everybody should worship the ground they walk on.

"Yeah! I mean you're so pretty! No one would ever know!" Elsa Said, waiting for a reply.

"Know what?" The girl said

"That you're a dude!" Elsa Said, all the other girls in the room started laughing so hard.

"Ooh Regina! She told you good!" Said one.

Regina huh? So this was the famous Regina, Elsa thought.

Elsawent downstairs and watched the show as shedelivered drinks and picked up empty glasses and trays,

Shecould hear Regina talking to Jefferson off stage,

"Why is that waitress still here? I want that bitch out!" Regina hissed.

"What did she ever do to you?" He said.

"She basically called me a drag queen." Regina growled, Shecould hear Jefferson chuckle at her answer.

"Can't be the first time that's happened." He muttered and Elsalaughed so hard.

I think I'm gonnalike this place, Elsathought.


	3. Chapter 3 well things just got awkward

One night soon after that, Elsa came home to a broken door-  
Her apartment had been broken into.  
Her savings weren't under the kitchen sink anymore.  
Everything was trashed, she picked up a picture of herself, her sister, her dad and her mom off the floor, and tears welled up in her eyes.  
She was scared. 

* * *

Loki had no idea who the hell would be knocking at this hour, but there was definitely someone knocking.  
"All right... All right..." He mumbled sleepily, going to answer the door.  
Who he saw was not who he was expecting:  
There stood Elsa, trembling with fear, crystal blue eyes wide.  
"Elsa... It's midnight... What's going on...?"  
"Some jerkwad broke into my house and stole my savings from under the kitchen sink, I'm scared to even be there..."  
Loki hugged his friend tightly,  
"Shh... Shhh shhh... Come on inside." 

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay...?" Elsa asked worriedly as Loki tucked her in on the daybed couch. What if his boyfriend shows up or something, Elsa thought.  
"It's fine..." He murmured, then he turned and went to the other side of the living room, where a keyboard sat.  
Elsa stared in awe as his long slender fingers played the piano, and a beautiful song emerged.  
"Who wrote that...?" Elsa said, out of curiosity.  
Loki smiled proudly,  
"I did."  
Elsa was stunned,  
"You did?"  
"Yeah." Loki said, motioning for her to sit next to him, "I haven't got words for it yet..." He murmured, "so it's not quite ready yet..."  
Elsa started humming to the tune of the song,  
Then the words came to her, like magic.  
"Sweet love...  
Sweet love...  
Trapped in your love.  
I've opened up-  
Unsure I can trust.  
My heart and I  
Were buried in dust  
Free me  
Free us...  
You're all  
I need  
When I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away  
I will suffer tonight!  
I've found a man I can trust  
And boy I believe in us!  
I am terrified  
To love for the first time!  
Don't you see that I'm bound in chains!  
I've finally found my way!  
I am bound to you!  
I am bound to-

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying  
all these years  
Do I risk it all?  
Come this far just to fall?  
Fall  
Ohhhh  
I can trust  
And boy I believe in us!  
I am terrified  
To love for the first time!  
Don't you see that I'm bound in chains!  
I've finally found my way!  
I am bound to you-  
I am  
Oh I am  
I'm bound to...  
You."  
Loki stared at Elsa in awe.  
This girl had a gift, not just vocally but also with song writing.  
"That's really good..." Loki said,  
That's an understatement, he thought.  
Elsa blushed,  
"Oh that... I'm pretty sure anybody could do that... YOU however were amazing with the music..."  
He shook his head, the girl was too modest, why the hell did this shy girl want to be a dancer in the burlesque?  
Elsa smiled gently, then went back to the daybed,  
"Good night." Elsa said sweetly.  
"Good night Elsa." Loki said gently. 

* * *

The next morning it was pouring outside.  
Elsa had woken up early to make Loki breakfast, it was the least she could do.  
Loki was up by the time she had finished brewing the coffee.  
"How do you like your coffee handsome?" Elsa teased,  
Despite being still half asleep, the compliment Elsa gave him, teasing or not, sent shivers down his spine, he had no idea why though.  
"Black, like my soul." Loki teased right back.  
As Elsa reached up to get coffee mugs she noticed a picture on the wall, of Loki and a girl.  
"Awww... She's cute! Who is that, your sister?" Elsa said as she sipped her coffee.  
"She's my Fiancée, Siff."  
At this Elsa spat out her coffee.  
"Wait... You're straight?!" She stammered,  
"Well yeah, what makes you think I'm not?" Loki said in confusion,  
"Well for one you wear more eyeliner than I do-"  
"Emma likes it, and it's kinda edgy, stylish for a bartender like myself."  
Elsa felt totally awkward by this point, and she figured now was the time to show herself out.  
"Look, Loki, it was so nice of you to let me stay the night, but I've gotta go, I mean, if I just clean up the mess in my apartment and if I work extra hours I'll be able to get money for rent to stay there..."  
She scrambled for the door, and Loki got up out of his seat.  
"Elsa you don't have to-"  
"No no no... Clearly I've overstayed my welcome... Now if you'll excuse me..."  
And she stepped out the door into the pouring rain, she grimaced, and grabbed a discarded newspaper off the driveway and used it to cover her hair as she walked down the driveway to the bus stop.  
Elsa wasn't at the bus stop for two minutes when Loki came out, he shook his head, and sighed.  
"Elsa! Come inside!" He called  
"No! It's fine!" Elsa yelled back, irritated at his persistence.  
"It's pouring!" He insisted.  
"OMIGOD IT'S JUST WATER FOR CRISSAKE!" Elsa whined.  
"Alright." He muttered, then started off down the driveway.  
"What are you-" then Elsa realized what was going on.  
"Don't you even! If you even try I'll scream!"  
But Loki scooped her up in his arms bridal style anyway.  
She started kicking and squirming but he continued on.  
Once they were inside he dumped her on the couch.  
"Loki! What the hell?!"  
"You don't have anywhere to go, and I have a couch, just until you can get off your feet." Loki said sternly, and Elsa sat there, pouting.  
"Okay..." She said glumly, "but if your fiancée kills me its on you."


End file.
